


Growing Families

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ruby?”</p><p>“Yeah babe?”</p><p>“I think I want us to have a baby.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Driving In Silence

“Ruby?”

“Yeah babe?”

“I think I want us to have a baby.”

With Sapphire around, there was never such a thing as an uncomfortable silence for Ruby. Every moment of silence was just moments spent enjoying each other’s company. This rang true for when Sapphire was driving especially, as she preferred the quiet atmosphere and Ruby had a habit of falling asleep when she wasn’t driving. However, if there was ever an uncomfortable silence with her, it would have been then. She found her mouth dry, and she swallowed several times as she tried to come up with a way to respond to the sudden decision from her wife.

“What uh…” She swallowed again, glancing to her lover before trying again. “What brought this up?”

“I saw this pregnant woman at the store the other day. She was absolutely glowing, and she looked so happy. After that, I started noticing families everywhere we went. They all look so happy and complete, and… I was thinking… Well, what would be wrong with us having a baby?”

“Besides the lack of correct parts?” she quipped, only to earn a slight glance from Sapphire before she turned back to the road. Neither of them had ever expressed discontent with the lack of parts before, and Ruby hoped that wouldn’t start now. She was just trying to point out flaws in her plan, not hurt Sapphire. She never wanted to hurt her.

“You and I both know that there’s ways around that,” Sapphire said without a single second of hesitation, as if she had already thought this all out. She probably had.

Ruby fell silent as she thought over this, running her thumbs over each other nervously. She had never thought about having a baby with Sapphire before. She had never been too fond of kids to begin with actually, and thankfully she didn’t have to worry about that too much with her job as a personal trainer. However, Sapphire was not only the music teacher at the local elementary school, she loved to sing for kids at birthday parties and just generally be around them. She should have figured it would only be a matter of time before something like this would come up.

“I… I’m not sure…” She barely caught the briefest twitches of Sapphire’s lips, and sighed. If she hadn’t known her as well, she wouldn’t have noticed her disappointment at all. “You really have your heart set on this though, don’t you?”

“Yes. I’m sorry if you don’t want to though. I’m not gonna force you to–”

“No, let’s do it,” she cut her off quickly, lest she end up regretting it later. “Besides, we’ve been married for like five years and we talked about it before, but never came to a decision, so I think the question was never really, if but rather when. We can look into more once we finish moving, okay?” A huge grin spread across Sapphire’s face, and she found herself returning it. She couldn’t help it. Sapphire’s smile was infectious, and she was so lucky to have Sapphire as her lovely wife.

“Really?” Her fingers thrummed lightly against the steering wheel in barely contained excitement, and it proved just how happy she had made it. Ruby hoped it would end well in the end, and Sapphire wouldn’t end up completely crushed.

“Really,” she confirmed. If it had been anyone other than her stoic wife, they might have been bouncing up and down in the seat. Instead, the singer gripped the wheel tighter for just a moment before tapping her thumbs against it five times in rapid succession to a beat only she could hear, no longer little light thrumming.

“I love you so much, Ruby. Thank you for agreeing to do this. It means so much to me.” She smirked at that and leaned across the console, planting a kiss on Sapphire’s cheek and earning a smile giggle in response to the feathery kiss.

“Love you too Sapphire. As long as you’ll be around, I’m sure I can manage.” The car fell silent again, and Ruby smiled fondly at the sight of her wife thrumming her fingers along the wheel. They were going to start a family, and nothing would stand in their way.


	2. Meeting Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet is welcomed into the world by two loving mothers.

With the conversation from so many months ago running through her head, Ruby suddenly found herself worried about everything that their little girl was going to experience. It had seemed as if forever ago they decided on having a child, and the entire experience since then had felt so surreal. Visiting doctor after doctor, deciding who would do it, feeling her singer’s stomach swell with their lovely little girl, and then the first kick that had sent her into tears because there simply wasn’t any more denying it or feeling like it was a dream because the kick had anchored her.

There had been undesirable parts as well. Dealing with homophobic doctors who wouldn’t do it until they finally found one who would, having to hold back her long hair while Sapphire emptied her stomach contents into the toilet, dealing with so many worries about the what ifs, the tears shed from both parties because they were both emotional messes and Ruby was never the strong one emotionally, and now. Now was definitely a hard time.

She couldn’t stand to be in the room with her wife in so much pain, especially when she couldn’t do anything about it. She had tried to be supportive, but the nurse had kicked her out when she started crying because it was going to stress Sapphire too much, and that could harm the baby. Could harm Garnet. With her lip worried between her teeth, she glanced at the clock and stood. It had been two hours since labor had started, and there was no telling how much longer it was going to be before they were welcoming their little baby girl into a home so ready for her.

Unable to contain herself any longer, she started pacing. It was a bad habit of hers, pacing when she was nervous or stressed. Ruby had mostly broken herself of it, with Sapphire’s help of course, but this entire situation was emotionally taxing and stressing her to high hell. All she wanted to do was see her wife again and just finally meet their darling little girl. She was still so scared to hold her, and she was sure she’d end up a sobbing mess by the end of it.

There were so many things to plan for, and so much to take into account. Garnet wasn’t going to necessarily have an easy life, not with having too moms, and though they lived in a rather accepting neighborhood, she’d still end up bullied. Ruby would probably teach her how to fight, even if Sapphire didn’t like it too much. She didn’t want her to be weak and hurt all the time, but she didn’t want their little girl to go starting fights like she had when she was younger. That was absolutely the last thing she wanted for their little girl.

Oh, what if she ended up sick all the time? There would be so many doctors bills to pay, but they’d be worth it to see their little girl healthy. If she was even healthy to begin with. She could end up not making it, or something could go wrong and Sapphire could end up not making it, or what if  _both_ –

“Ma'am?” Her head jerked up at the voice and her feet stopped mid step. She noticed a nurse standing a few feet away, wringing her hands nervously. Her head sped up at the simple sight, because it could mean so many good things and so many bad. Ruby barely kept herself from running to the nurse,  but instead she found her feet frozen to the ground, her heart in her throat. “The doctor said you can come in now, as long as you promise not to stress the patient or the baby too much…”

Her head bobbed up and down, and she glanced at the clock. She had spent the last three hours pacing and worrying herself into a panicked state, and she was so glad to know that Garnet was here now. Ruby felt herself following the nurse, rather than knowing she was doing it herself. Her mind was abuzz with so many thoughts, it was hard to focus on any of them. The next thing she was really aware of, the door was opened and Sapphire was sitting in a bed, holding a small pink bundle that sent her heart racing.

“Come on in, Ruby. You want to meet her, don’t you?” Tears pricked her eyes and streaked her cheeks as she made her way to the hospital bed containing her loving wife and their child. Sapphire slowly shifted her to show the tiny bundle curled inside, eyes closed and hands drawn close to her. Her breath was stolen at the sight, and she leaned forward to kiss Sapphire’s cheek.

“She’s so beautiful, just like you Sapphire… You did such a great job." 

  
"We both did love,” Sapphire mumbled before kissing away her tears. She offered their baby up to Ruby, but she shook her head.

“Oh no. I-I can’t. I-I’d… I could drop her o-or not support her head right an-and I’ll just mess everything up and it-it’ll be all my fault because–”

“Ruby. Take her, please. You know you want to take her and hold her, and I know you do. She’s yours too.”

Cautiously, she took the tiny infant into her arms, taking great care to support her head the way she was supposed to. Feeling her warmth pressed her her, she stroked one of the little one’s hands, her tiny fingers curling around her index finger. Her heart felt as if it stopped in that moment, her tears coming that much stronger. Oh… Oh god. She glanced at Sapphire, giving a shaky smile in return to the warm and encouraging one she received.

“Why are you crying now?”

“T-tiny hands… My only weakness.”

“Oh, hun. I know.” She sniffled, glancing back down at the sleeping baby. She planted a gentle kiss to her forehead, watching the little one wiggle and open her eyes at the simple touch.

“Sa-Sapphire. Sapphire, have you seen her eyes?”

“What are you talking about?” She was quick to lower their tiny infant so Sapphire could see her again, shifting her ever so slightly. Both parents gazed upon their darling daughter, with Sapphire quickly noticing what her wife had meant. “O-oh. One of them… One of them is brown.”

“That’s… That’s not normal, is it?”

“I don’t think so.” Ruby hesitated for only a moment before kissing Sapphire and nuzzling their little one.

“You know what? I don’t care if she’s normal or not. I love her just the way she is.” Sapphire chuckled tiredly, kissing Ruby’s cheek in return.

“She’s perfect, huh?”

“Absolutely.”


	3. Defining Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet decides to tell her moms what her friends actually mean to her.

There was tons of things for Sapphire to worry about with their little girl and how she grew up. If she ever found love was never one, because she was more focused on whether or not she got the proper nutrition, or if she was having trouble with her homework, or if anyone was making fun of her. When Garnet came to them and told them that she was more interested in girls than guys, they had been supporting as two lesbians could be to their lesbian daughter. What she hadn’t really been expecting, was the two girls she hung around with being her girlfriends.

The signs were there, obviously. There hadn’t been any other girls she showed interest in, she had protected the girls like they were sisters, and so much more that didn’t come to mind immediately. Thinking back, she wondered how she hadn’t noticed it before Garnet had told them herself. They were only thirteen, so perhaps she had thought they were just extremely close friends. It happened, after all, and she didn’t expect them to end up in a three way relationship while they were still so young. Then again, they hadn’t been much older when they had gotten together with each other.

With her hands entangled with Ruby’s, her mind was quick to come to a conclusion and what she thought was the proper reaction to the young teens standing before them. They were so confident seconds ago, but now they had shrunk. Pearl had taken a step back, but Garnet held her hand tightly so she couldn’t run away, and held Amethyst’s hand just as tight when she had started shaking, so scared of being judged. Despite the fact she was scared of her mothers’ opinions, she did her best to stand strong before them, and Sapphire felt her heart go out to their little girl as she tried to show them that she cared for the other two.

“Garnet,” she said warmly, and she couldn’t see her eyes through her protective glasses, but she knew she was looking at her. “I’m glad you came and told us this. Now, I know you three are scared and worried, but I want you to know that I don’t see a single thing wrong with your relationship. You obviously make each other very happy, and I know you won’t make each other rush into anything you don’t want to do.”

When Garnet’s shoulders slumped forward, she knew that she had said the right thing. The other two seemed to relax too, taking a step closer to their girlfriend. Just when the nervous and terrified tension began to drain from the room, Ruby let go of her hand and stood without a word. She was careful as she walked over to their daughter, no longer needing to kneel to look at her. At this rate, Garnet was going to be taller than both of them, but that wasn’t a concern at the moment.

“How long have you three been dating?” Her voice was surprisingly even, and she couldn’t help but stare at Ruby. She was going to do something, but she wasn’t sure what she was going to do yet.

“Two weeks,” was the strong reply, because Garnet knew her mother too, and she knew that something was brewing within her. The fighter nodded, seeming to chew it over for a moment, and then her arms wrapped around their daughter tightly and pulled her in close.

“That’s my girl. You thought about telling us the whole time, didn’t you?” When Garnet nodded, Ruby laughed, and the tension dispated quicker than air out of a balloon. “Well, I’m glad you’re dating people that are going to respect you, honey. I’m so proud of you.”

And there went the waterworks. A sigh slipped free from her as she stood, rolling her eyes beneath her hair as their darling daughter simply held her mother to try and calm her down some, without really doing much more than making her cry that much harder. Knowing a distraction was in order, she smiled. “Come on girls. Let’s go get something to eat. What do you guys want for lunch?”


End file.
